Bloodstained Heart
by Kitalene Crimson
Summary: There's plenty of Cannibal!Blaine stories around, but has anyone ever wanted a Cannibal!Kurt one? If so, you're in luck. Rated M for cannibalism, character death and vivid descriptions of the aforementioned. Probably not a good bedtime story.


Blaine's phone played "Teenage Dream" for the fourth time in an hour. The old History teacher shot a glare in Blaine's general direction, seemingly unable to discern exactly where the noise had come from. When said teacher turned her attention back to the lesson, the boy checked his phone.

_Meet me in my room when classes are over. Don't bring anyone with you. Don't keep me waiting. Love, Kurt xxx_

The "Love" and the virtual kisses had softened it, but overall, the message seemed more serious than his previous texts, all composed of cute smiling emoticons and declarations of how much Kurt missed him.

Blaine texted back a reply, wary of being caught by his teacher.

_Okay. But no more texts! Ms. Bell's getting annoyed and I don't want my phone confiscated. Love you! xxx_

With that out of the way, Blaine turned his attention back to the class. He was learning about Imperial China, and while that was an interesting subject, Ms. Bell found ways to make it dull. Even when describing the horror of foot-binding or the beauty of Ming vases, she kept the same bored monotone. Blaine couldn't have been more relieved when the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.

Remembering his promise, Blaine set off for Kurt's room, only to be stopped by Ms. Bell.

"Mr. Anderson, no more texting in class. If I see or hear that phone again, it will be taken away. Understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Bell. It won't happen again." Blaine flashed his most dapper smile, designed to win teachers over with his charm.

"Good. Now off you go, you must get your homework done."

The Warbler was out of the classroom and on his way to Kurt within seconds.

As he raced up to the dorm, his phone signalled another text. Without stopping, Blaine took out his phone and read it.

_What's taking you so long? Love, Kurt xxx_

Blaine didn't reply, too busy running through corridors. Finally, he made it to Kurt's dorm, totally out of breath. As he opened the door, he heard a familiar silky voice from the bed.

"You're late."

"Sorry, Ms. Bell kept me after class. She warned me not to text in History any more."

"Well, I suppose that was my fault. But now that you're here... come in. And shut the door behind you, if you don't mind."

Blaine obeyed, frowning just a little. Was it just him, or was Kurt being a little more demanding than usual? He was normally a sweet and considerate boyfriend, not given to ordering Blaine around. He was quickly distracted by the soft purr of Kurt's voice again.

"Yes, good. Now come over here, sit with me. Tell me about your day."

"Kurt, you're being a little... how can I say this? You're being kind of... you're telling me what to do a lot. You don't usually... do that."

It was the wrong thing to say, Blaine knew it. He knew it even before he saw the spark in his boyfriend's eye, and the slight curl of his lip. But when he spoke, his voice was as calm and soft as ever.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there? I'm not doing anything wrong. Now why don't you come and sit with your boyfriend who loves you very much, and talk? Communication is vital to any good relationship, remember."

Blaine forced himself to sit on the bed next to Kurt. If he was being honest, the taller boy was scaring him just a little. He was acting nothing like himself, and his eyes were a shade of grey he'd never seen before. Those beautiful eyes were dark and stormy and intense, adding to the fear growing inside Blaine.

"Good," Kurt cooed. He shifted position so he was on his knees next to Blaine, running a soft hand through the latter's hair.

"There's so much gel in your hair, Blaine. Now, why don't you tell me about your day? If you tell me, I'll tell you a secret." The last part was whispered into Blaine's ear, somehow sounding like a little girl who was telling a schoolfriend about something naughty she'd done. It seemed so innocent, but only scared Blaine further.

"Well... I had Math, and we had a quiz on Algebra. I think I went all right. Then, I had French. But you tutored me, so I was ahead of the lesson. In English, we're studying Shakespeare, and we read Hamlet. In Gym, we played basketball, and we learned about Imperial China in History."

Blaine's words were weak and shaky, but Kurt seemed satisfied. "Good," he said quietly. "Now, I will tell you something. But first..." The pale boy wrapped his arms around Blaine and started attacking his neck.

The shorter boy was a little alarmed at this sudden movement, especially since Kurt was rarely the one to initiate such moments. Blaine could feel Kurt's mouth leaving marks, marks that would be covered with a scarf or turtleneck sweater the next day.

Blaine relaxed a bit as Kurt moved into a more comfortable position, sitting in his lap with his legs dangling over the side. Kurt trailed small kisses over Blaine's neck, being especially careful with the bruised areas.

Then went on for five, maybe ten minutes. Blaine's eyes were closed, his hands holding Kurt's. All at once, a particularly painful bite from Kurt snapped the shorter Warbler out of his bliss.

Blaine was unable to suppress a cry of pain, his hand immediately flying to his throat to assess the damage.

It was worse than he thought. He was bleeding. He almost got up to get some cotton balls and a Band-Aid, but Kurt stopped him.

"Stay here," he urged gently. "I'll take care of it."

In a strange way, he did. After getting back in place, he took Blaine's hand and gently licked the blood away. Blaine's eyes widened, not knowing what to think of that. Before he could react, Kurt's mouth was at Blaine's neck again, sucking blood away from the wound.

"Kurt. What are you-"

"No, no. Relax, love. I have it all under control. Just stay quiet and let me handle this."

Blaine sighed and let Kurt continue. After all, he was cleaning the blood away, however unconventional his method was.

It took a few minutes for the bleeding to stop, but as soon as the flow died away, the countertenor was back to nibbling at his boyfriend's throat. This time, he bit even harder directly on a vein. Sticky red blood poured out, staining Blaine's skin and making its way down to his uniform. But before it could get that far, Kurt licked it away.

"Kurt, what are you doing? Seriously, you've got to stop it!"

Blaine didn't usually shout, or sound so desperate, but it worked. Kurt stopped and drew away to stare into Blaine's eyes. When the younger boy caught sight of Kurt's expression, he started to wish he hadn't spoken at all.

"Is something wrong, Blaine?" Even in this situation, Kurt's voice was pure innocence.

Somehow, Blaine worked up the courage to reply. "Yes. Please... please don't do that. Don't make my throat bleed."

Blaine could have imagined it, but he thought he saw that dangerous spark in Kurt's eye again.

"Fine. I'll leave your throat alone."

No sooner had Blaine processed this when Kurt jumped off Blaine's lap and was rummaging in a drawer.

"What are you doing?" Blaine felt like he was asking that a lot today. Then again, with Kurt's odd behaviour, he felt perfectly justified in doing so.

"Oh, nothing," Kurt called back airily. "Just getting something."

He must have found the mysterious object, as he was hiding something behind his back. Kurt walked over to Blaine, keeping his hand behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back? Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine's voice began to rise in fear.

"Nothing. No more questions. Just close your eyes and let me do what I want." He stared straight into Blaine's eyes, keeping an intense expression. "You trust me, don't you?"

Blaine swallowed involuntarily. Sure, he trusted Kurt, but he was being... terrifying was the only word for it. "O-of course I trust you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled brightly, but kept the intensity in his eyes. "Good. Now close your eyes." Blaine let his eyelids flutter shut, though every one of his instincts screamed to keep them open. He reprimanded himself in his thoughts.

_Kurt loves you. He would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sure this is all just an act, he just wants to surprise you. That's all. Nothing to worry about._

But could Blaine believe his thoughts when they sounded more like a hope than an assurance?

He felt Kurt sit on his lap again, stroking Blaine's hair lightly. Then... oh, Kurt was removing his blazer. They'd never gone quite this far before, but Blaine trusted Kurt. This was probably the surprise, the reward for being so trusting.

Once the blazer was off and discarded somewhere, maybe the floor, Kurt set to work on the smaller boy's tank top. Once that was off, he trailed a hand over Blaine's bare chest. Blaine shivered at the sensation, hoping for more.

He felt Kurt's hand again, this time accompanied by something cold and hard. What was it? The mysterious cold object circled on Blaine's upper torso, warming up slightly in Kurt's hand.

The object felt strange, like glass or metal. But why would Kurt have something like that, and be using it for this? It made no sense... Blaine's thinking was unexpectedly interrupted by Kurt's lips on Blaine's chest.

At first it felt good, pure pleasure, but as the kisses turned to small bites, the fear came back. The nibbling continued, getting harder and more painful with each bite.

Just as Blaine's fear was building toward breaking point, Kurt inflicted another harsh, blood-inducing bite. It was a struggle for the curly-haired boy to keep his eyes closed, but he managed it, even as he felt the warm liquid trickling over his chest. Maybe it was an accident this time.

But instead of feeling Kurt lick away the blood, Blaine felt more pain. Kurt was biting the injury over and over, his teeth tearing away tiny bits of skin.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP, KURT! JUST STOP!"

Blaine was literally screaming, trying to push Kurt away. He didn't know what was going on with Kurt, but he knew he didn't like it.

His eyes were still closed, but Blaine felt the taller boy grab his wrists, and push Blaine down until he was lying on the bed. He heard fabric rustling, and felt something tying his wrists together tightly. Blaine realised Kurt must have used his scarf.

"Now," Kurt's voice still dripped with saccharine sweetness. "You won't stop me, will you? You trust me. You love me. You'd never do anything to hurt my feelings." Blaine couldn't see, but he was sure Kurt was smiling.

He felt and heard Kurt collecting more scarves, tying up his ankles, gagging his mouth and covering his eyes, and linking him to the bedposts. Blaine was totally powerless now. All he could do was wait and pray that this was all a trick, or a dream gone horribly wrong.

The wound on Blaine's chest had stopped bleeding, but it only took a few bites to start it up again. Kurt continued to take skin from Blaine, chewing on him like he was some kind of treat.

The scarf covered them, but tears fell from Blaine's eyes. This couldn't be real... This was just a nightmare... Soon, the real, loving Kurt would wake him up, and he could forget about this twisted Hell...

Blaine suddenly felt more pain. Screaming, searing, unbearable pain. He could feel more blood, and oh God... he could still feel that cold object from earlier carving into his skin.

It was a knife.

That was when Blaine realised he wasn't having a sick nightmare. He would have woken up before this horrifying climax was reached. Blaine tried to cry out, but a thick wool scarf prevented any kind of sound.

He was stunned into silence by the sound Kurt was making. Blaine knew Kurt had carved away a chunk of his flesh... but why would he be chewing on it? Blaine's tears only increased as he listened to Kurt's chewing and swallowing.

"Mmmm..." Kurt purred. "I was right, you're delicious, Blaine. The best I've ever had. Now you just stay there, I think I'll try a little more."

The shorter boy took in that information, hardly believing what he was hearing. Kurt was a... cannibal? He had done this before, preyed on living, terrified human beings? He had trapped and teased and tortured them to his liking before devouring their flesh and blood?

Kurt was a monster. And Blaine had loved him.

The knife tore a larger piece of flesh away from Blaine, and he was again subjected to the sounds of Kurt eating. Kurt was eating _him. _Out of all the ways Blaine had seen himself dying, it was never like this. He never imagined being literally torn apart and devoured by someone he loved. Someone he thought loved him.

Almost as if Kurt read Blaine's mind, he spoke. "I will miss you, so much. I love you Blaine, it's just that I couldn't pass this up any longer. And now that I think about it, when you're gone, I'll have more chance at a solo! How about that?" Kurt laughed whimsically, as if this was all a joke to him.

He was brutally and slowly killing someone who loved him. Was that just a joke?

"This is so, so delicious. I was just going to taste a little, but I have to have more. How about some shoulder meat? That's always been my favourite."

Kurt sliced an entire shoulder away, sawing through the bones with his sharp little knife. Blaine screamed involuntarily, but it was stifled by the scarf again.

It was a truly macabre sight. Kurt was leaning over Blaine, who was tied to his bed with scarves, and had chunks of flesh missing. There was blood everywhere, thick and red, seeping into Kurt's sheets and both boys' clothes. Kurt was eating Blaine's severed shoulder, delicately removing the bones from his mouth.

Kurt savoured the taste of his boyfriend, licking blood from his lips. Once he was done with the shoulder, he picked up the knife again and looked Blaine up and down.

"Now, where next? Perhaps the other shoulder? Or more of the chest? Or maybe some of the arm? I'm sure those muscles would be good." The cannibal licked his lips and took a long slice from Blaine's arm.

The blood welled up and spilled over the arm, adding even more to the red pool surrounding Blaine. Blaine felt himself getting weaker from the blood loss, but fought to stay conscious. Maybe... just maybe, Kurt would let him go, and he could get to a hospital somehow.

Kurt was making small sounds of pleasure as he ate. Those sounds tortured Blaine, knowing that if Kurt liked the taste, he would inevitably come back for more.

Both boys were startled by a knock on the door. Blaine prayed that this was his chance. Maybe he would survive, maybe Kurt would be taken away...

"Who is it?" Kurt called, clearly irritated.

"It's Wes. Is Blaine with you? You're both VERY late for Warbler practice." Wes's tone was laden with disapproval.

Kurt's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the Warblers. He invented an excuse quickly. "Blaine's here! He's got flu and I'm looking after him. Don't come in, it's very contagious! I probably have it now too, and we can't have three Warblers getting sick!"

"Well, okay. I'll tell the others. Hey, I hope you both get better soon! We need our best singers."

Blaine screamed as loud as he could, hoping that he could make enough noise to arouse the head Warbler's suspicions. But it was no use. The scarf made it impossible to attract attention.

Kurt waited for the footsteps outside to disappear before he continued. "That was close, wasn't it? But don't you worry, I wouldn't share you with anyone. You are mine."

The pale boy picked up his knife and tore away Blaine's other shoulder. The fresh blood flow worried Blaine, as losing the amount he had could not be healthy. He listened to the sounds of Kurt eating, and cried. How was Kurt going to explain his death?

His parents and brother would be devastated. Blaine may not have been particularly close to his family, but at the end of the day, they loved him and supported him as much as they could.

The Warblers would mourn the loss of their friend and soloist. He may only be a sophomore, but he was friendly with everyone in the group.

Kurt would pretend to be miserable and confused, when in reality he knew exactly what had happened. And when he got hungry again... how many innocent people would lose their lives to Kurt? How many already had?

Blaine felt a soft hand stroking his hair. "It won't be long now," Kurt whispered. "Soon, all the hurt will go away. You won't have to worry about anything, ever again."

Kurt raised his knife again, licking more blood from his lips. "I know I promised not to make your throat bleed, but this will be quick. I'm doing this for you, sweetheart. I usually keep them alive as long as possible, but I can't stand hurting you any more."

One quick slash, two, three, four.

Blaine's throat was a bloody mess in no time, his windpipe destroyed. It was all very quick, as Kurt promised.

Just before Blaine died, Kurt lifted his blindfold.

The last thing that Blaine Anderson ever saw was Kurt. Kurt was smiling, and his eyes were brilliant blue.

The last thing he ever heard was Kurt. Kurt was whispering "I love you" over and over.

And that was it. Blaine's life ended just like that.

Kurt watched his boyfriend's lifeless body for a few moments. When he felt a tear fall, he ignored it.

He had killed the one person he loved more than anyone. For what? Some good quality meat?

Kurt hadn't been thinking. He had let the bloodlust and hunger take over, and now he was paying a terrible price. He would be paying it his whole life.

He lay next to Blaine's corpse, hugging him desperately. As if it could bring him back. Blood was getting all over Kurt's uniform, and while he would have hated that normally, he just didn't care now.

"Blaine," he cried out, as if Blaine could hear. "I'm so sorry! Please come back, please forgive me! I didn't mean to..."

After a long time spent crying and calling to Blaine, Kurt realised something.

If somebody were to walk in, Kurt would get into serious trouble. He would more than likely go to jail, for the rest of his life.

Kurt had to get away. Now.

He changed out of his blood-soaked uniform and into a set of weekend clothes. He packed up a suitcase full of essentials, then turned back to Blaine.

Kurt didn't want to abandon Blaine, but he had no choice. Then he had an idea.

The countertenor picked his knife up one last time, and hacked at Blaine's chest. It took a long time, but Kurt got through the ribcage and retrieved his prize. He carefully put the object into a secret compartment of his suitcase.

Now wherever he went, he would take his love's heart with him.

Kurt planted one last kiss on Blaine's lips, and left the room.

He snuck out without being noticed by anyone, trying to get out of the building before someone saw Blaine's dead body. The school might be put on lockdown, and Kurt couldn't have that. They would probably know it was him anyway. After all, Blaine was in Kurt's room, tied to the bed with his scarves.

Kurt got into his Navigator and drove away. But not toward Lima. He put on the GPS, and it directed him to some place far away.

Not New York. That was where they'd expect him to go. Kurt needed to defy expectation, to go somewhere they'd never expect.

Kurt Hummel was on his way to California. Los Angeles, to be exact.

They would never find him there. He would create a new identity, and live quietly, ready to get away at a moment's notice.

But most importantly, he would never forget Blaine. Kurt would have other meals, but he was definitely the best. Kurt recalled the delicious meat, and the blood. They were his bread and wine. Kurt would forever search for someone as tasty as Blaine, but always know he'd never find one.

And it would take more than death to destroy their love. After all, Blaine's heart belonged to Kurt.


End file.
